


《灰盲》第二章 彻骨

by zyyx



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyx/pseuds/zyyx
Kudos: 3





	《灰盲》第二章 彻骨

“逸博？逸博？”  
“啊？怎么了？”  
“没事，刚才叫你都没反应，好啦，拿着手链快下去吧，不然啊，我都怕肖湛要上来问我要人了。”  
“呵呵”  
王逸博淡淡的笑了笑，肖湛，你看你演的多好。两人一前一后下了楼。蒋汀蹦跳着挂到了谢程的背上。  
“你能不能学学逸博，稍微稳重一点，多大的人了。”  
“诶哟，要求真多。”  
“哈哈，谢程你别这么说，我还希望我们家逸博可以活泼一点呢！”  
肖湛笑着握住了刚坐下逸博的手满眼深情的看着他，随后又看向对面。  
“好了，不早了，你刚回来，我们就不打扰了，早些休息吧，我们先走了。”  
“啊？这就走啊，我还想跟逸博多聊聊天呢！”  
“哈哈，你确定，我看谢程比较想跟你多聊聊呢，改天吧，让谢程早点休息。”  
肖湛说着扶起了王逸博，两人道别后，上了车肖湛的脸瞬间没了表情，等车子开过了拐角，肖湛停下了车，拿起了一边的湿巾用力擦了擦手，然后一脸嫌弃的将湿巾丢进了车载垃圾箱，王逸博看着肖湛一系列的动作，手不自觉抓紧了衣角。  
“这么嫌弃，干嘛还要牵？到底是在恶心自己还是恶心我？”  
“哼~你当初跟我结婚，不就是想我这么对你么，不过你给我记住了，如果不是为了小夜，我连看到你都觉得恶心。”  
“是吗？那真是抱歉，以后你还要看我很久的。”  
“你！呵，滚下去，自己回去。”  
“你不说我也准备下去，对了周末爸爸要和我们一起吃饭，我希望你别忘了。”  
“你别拿我爸来压我，怎么做我自己知道。”  
王逸博表情淡漠，说完话就下了车，肖湛像是迫不及待，一脚油门疾驰而去。王逸博向反方向走着，紧握衣角的手越拽越紧，微微有些颤抖。天知道王逸博刚才跟肖湛那么说话是花了多大的勇气，表面上强装镇定，其实心里早就撑不住了，不是早就知道了么，为什么还这么难受呢！他不爱自己的，但是自己为什么非想争一争，为什么非要气他。但是...但是，他们已经好久没好好说话了，他只是想...想...呵，是他太贪心了，肖湛心里只有那个人，不是早就知道了么，早就知道没自己的位置，为什么，为什么自己还那么可笑。真是个笨蛋、傻子，有什么东西从王逸博光洁的脸上划过，晶莹剔透、一瞬即逝。  
王逸博是走回来的，因为从小身体就差，所以家里人心疼他，一直照顾的很好，蒋汀家离他们并不近，但是王逸博平常出入都有保镖陪着，没有带钱包的习惯。所以这段路走下来，他的腿都有些软了，回到家他把自己窝在了沙发上，看来他真的得锻炼锻炼了，只是走远了点，腿又软，脚底还磨出了泡，真是狼狈，脑袋好像又隐隐传来热度，难道又发烧了？下身被撕裂的地方还没有上药，算了算了，好累啊，先睡会吧！他无意识伸手圈住了自己。

肖家祝园别墅  
肖湛回来之后，心烦意乱，坐在沙发上挤着太阳穴，脑中浮现出王逸博的脸，他总是一副清冷的样子，给人一种不染尘埃的感觉，跟小时候一点也不一样，记得小时候他很爱笑，喜欢跟着自己身后，一口一个湛哥哥，不知道从什么时候开始，他变得不苟言笑，让人觉得疏离。想他干什么，如果不是他的介入，小夜也不会被送走，可怜小夜在国外一个人，想起来肖湛就不觉握紧了拳头。  
“叮铃铃~叮铃铃~”  
“喂？”  
“肖哥！”  
“小夜？！”  
“肖哥，呜呜~”  
“小夜别哭，你慢慢说怎么了？”  
“肖哥，我好想你啊！董事长派来的保镖一直看着我，我也没机会给你打电话，今天好不容易支开他们，肖哥，你接我回去好不好？”  
“...小夜，你知道我多想你回来，可是...可是我爸，我怕他会伤害你。”  
“呜呜~肖哥我求你了，我真的好怕，今天在学校，有个白人把我堵在厕所，他...他对我动手动脚的，想要强迫我做那种事，我挣扎他就打我，要不是有人进来，可能他就得手了。肖哥，你带我回去吧！呜呜~求你了，我不想在这，你不要我了吗？”  
“怎么可能？小夜你别哭，我来想办法，你放心，我会带你回来的，我不会让你受这样的委屈。这次，我不会妥协了，你乖我尽快想出办法带你回来。”  
“嗯，肖哥，你不会不要我的是吧？”  
“当然不会，你是我今生挚爱。”  
“但是...但是你已经结婚了，即使我回来，我们也不可能了。”  
“谁说的，你放心，跟那个人结婚只是为了保护你，等我足够强大，我一定跟他离婚，到时候我们去国外结婚，我会一直宠着你，好不好？”  
“嗯，肖哥，晚安，我等你。”  
“好，乖乖回家吃饭，注意休息。”  
挂了电话的肖湛脸色更冷，如果不是王逸博，他跟小夜一定会很幸福的，都是他，都怪他。电话另一头，小夜擦了擦眼泪，看着窗外的阳光，嘴角勾起了一个迷人的弧度，是我的，别人抢也抢不走。是时候该回去了。  
一连几天，肖湛都没有再回家，王逸博自从上次之后也病了好几天，原本就精瘦的人硬是又清减了几分。周末是肖家固定的家宴日子，王逸博知道肖湛今天一定会回来的，所以他一大早就起来了，从后院摘了一束小雏菊插在了花瓶里，再把屋里收拾了一下啊，换上一身干净休闲的衣服，他很久没见肖湛了，他希望他们能够好好说说话，或者他能多待会，让他可以看看他，他...挺想他的。  
到了快中午，肖湛果然回来了，他像是没看到王逸博一样，径直朝屋内走去，经过餐桌的时候，他瞥见了桌上的小雏菊，这是肖湛喜欢的花，可是他现在看的刺眼，走过去，抓起来丢进了垃圾桶。  
“吴妈，从后院剪些玫瑰换上。”  
“好的，少爷。”  
肖湛说完就上了书房。王逸博在身后看着这一切，心里泛酸。吴妈等肖湛走了之后，来到了王逸博身边，拍了拍他的背。  
“博少爷，别难过了，少爷就是这脾气，您这么好，总有一天，少爷会懂的，其实少爷心地很善良的，来，帮帮吴妈好吗？老爷他们马上要回来吃饭了。”  
“嗯，谢谢吴妈。”  
王逸博强撑着微笑了一下，跟着吴妈进了厨房，王逸博是不会做饭的，吴妈也只是想让他换换心情，但是王逸博突然想学了。  
“吴妈，能教教我吗？”  
“诶呀，博少爷我其实就是不想你一直想着刚才的事，您不用做的。”  
“没事，我...我想学一点，一道就行。”  
“好，那博少爷您想学什么？”  
“嗯....牛角包吧，学这个就好。”  
“好好好，少爷最喜欢吃这个，博少爷有心了。”  
“我...我没有...我”  
“好好好，没有，没有，那博少爷您过来我教您。”  
王逸博跟着吴妈用心的在厨房学，看着自己做的面包，在烤箱里慢慢膨胀、色泽金黄，王逸博显得相当高兴，心里也满是期待。不过多时，面包就烤好了，王逸博心急想拿，嘶~烤盘很烫，王逸博缩了缩手，放入口中，吴妈立马拿来了烫伤药给他涂上，王逸博摆摆手连说没事，之后他们拿了一个尝了尝。  
“诶呀，博少爷真有天赋，少爷一定会喜欢的。”  
“哪里，是吴妈教的好，对了，吴妈，等会....别说牛角包是我做的。”  
“为什么呀？”  
“肖湛他...不喜欢我，也不会喜欢我做的东西，所以别说了，不是我做的，他可能还能吃的下，只要他能吃，我就开心了。”  
“哎~好吧，苦了您了。”  
王逸博笑着摇了摇头。  
“小博，肖湛，人呢？都到哪去了，吴妈！吴妈！”  
“诶诶诶，老爷，来了来了。”  
王逸博跟着走了出去，原来是肖父肖母来了，王逸博笑着上前打招呼。  
“爸爸、妈妈，你们来啦！”  
“诶哟~我们小博啊，想死妈妈了，你怎么又瘦啦，是不是那个臭小子苛待你啊！你告诉妈妈，妈妈替你教训他。”  
“没有，他对我很好。”  
“诶哟，太瘦了，吴妈，下次去店里拿点补品，回来给小博炖上。对了肖湛呢？肖湛！死小子，你妈来了你还不给我出来。”  
“来了来了，妈，你不累吗？爸！”  
肖湛边扣着袖扣，便下楼，跟父母打着招呼。众人落了座，肖妈妈拉着王逸博拼命给他夹菜，王逸博的碗里都快满了，他笑得尴尬，这么多，其实王逸博生病这几天基本上吃得都很清淡，所以今天这顿饭快赶上他两天的量了。他只能慢慢扒着饭，微笑着回应肖妈妈的关爱。  
“肖湛，小博最近怎么瘦了这么多，你有没有好好对他？”  
“爸，我这么爱他怎么可能对他不好呢？”  
“哼，你糊弄的了别人，瞒的了我吗？”  
“既然你要这么说，那我也没办法，逸博啊，你看爸爸担心我虐待你啊！多吃点肉，来，再吃点虾。”  
肖湛猛地往王逸博碗里夹菜，但是他夹的菜大多是发物，王逸博下身还有伤，发物对他的伤没有什么好处，王逸博不说什么默默吃着饭。  
“肖湛，听说你最近老是不回家住是吗！”  
“爸，你听谁说的。”  
“我需要听谁说吗？为什么不回家住？还想着小夜是吗！”  
“没有！没有，我就最近太忙，我今天就搬回来住。”  
肖湛说着手握紧了筷子。吃过饭肖父肖母待了一会儿就走了。吴妈也回了家，家里只剩肖湛和王逸博，气氛降到了冰点，王逸博有些难受这种氛围，出声打破了沉静。  
“今天回来住吗？是给你在书房准备床铺吗？”  
“哼，你跟我爸妈说我不在家住，不就是为了让我回来跟你睡吗？要准备什么书房，主卧没地方吗！”  
“我不是这个意思，而且我也没说，算了，说了你也不信。”  
王逸博不想解释什么，绕过肖湛上了楼，王逸博很喜欢跳舞，所以楼上专门有间房间是给王逸博跳舞准备的，他换上了件白T尽情舞动着自己的身体，抛开，都抛开，只有在跳舞的时候王逸博才觉得自己是放松的。肖湛在书房带着眼镜处理着公务，虽然在一个空间里，但是两人就像是没有交集一样，王逸博跳了很久，一直到觉得胸口有些不适，才停了下来。他捂着胸口喘了会气，随后拿着衣服到浴室洗澡。肖湛忙了很久，觉得眼睛都有些疲劳了，他脱下了眼镜，仰头舒缓了一下脖子，他看了看窗外，天已经昏暗，算了今天就这样吧，他关了电脑，揉着太阳穴走出了书房。卧室里传来了水声，看来是王逸博在洗澡，肖湛很久没回来了，这里还是一如既往，王逸博不喜欢太鲜艳，所以一切都是淡淡的灰色和蓝色，空气中还有一种清新的男士香水的味道，是王逸博身上的味道，跟他的人一样干净，舒服。王逸博洗完澡走了出来，看到在房里的肖湛楞了一下，随后他定了定神，绕过肖湛，走到床边，掀开被子，睡进去背对着肖湛。肖湛看着王逸博一系列的动作，火气蹭的上来了，他现在是什么情况？视而不见？欲擒故纵？哼~真是好手段啊！肖湛大步上前掀开被子，一把掰过王逸博的身子。  
“你什么意思？这是夫妻应该有的态度吗！”  
“疼，你放开我，你不是讨厌我么，那我不早点睡还能干什么，你不会是连我睡觉都要管吧！”  
“你这么千方百计让我回来，只是想让我看你睡觉，呵呵，不是吧！”  
“我已经说了我没有。”  
“哼！你没有，如果不是为了小夜，你以为我会回来吗！”  
“对，你什么都是为了小夜，那你去找他好了，干嘛来这里！”  
“你！你以为我是因为谁才看不到小夜，你知不知道小夜差点被人强bao，这都是因为你，呵，对啊，你从小到大锦衣玉食，肯定不知道这是什么滋味，今天就让你也体会一下。”  
说着肖湛下手扯王逸博的裤子，王逸博吓了一跳，挣扎着想要让他停手，但是肖湛像是发狂的狮子，他扯下领带将王逸博的双手绑在了床柱上。上手脱下了王逸博的裤子，强硬的伸入一指。  
“啊！疼~”  
王逸博惊呼出声，疼痛的感觉从脊背传来，他下意识缩起了身体。  
“这就受不住了，这才刚开始。”  
“不要~不要~”  
王逸博想要合拢双腿，却被肖湛强硬分开架在了腰上。肖湛并没有做多少扩张，他从来就没有想过让王逸博有适应的过程，只是想让他疼，所以他撤出手指，掏出下体强硬挤了进去，王逸博又一次知道了什么叫生不如死，肖湛的动作完全是原始动物的交配，只是机械的抽插，毫无半点怜惜，内壁是脆弱且敏感的，王逸博觉得自己像是被撕裂一样，原本没痊愈的下体可能有裂开了，因为他闻到了血腥的味道。  
“不要！疼~啊~疼~疼~不要，求你了，不要这样对我。”  
“哼~你凭什么求饶，都是因为你，都是你，都怪你。”  
肖湛恶毒的话不绝于耳，王逸博心冷了，他不再求饶死咬着嘴唇，侧头埋在被子里，他的求饶在肖湛眼里一文不值，所以骄傲如他，不求了。痛吧，痛吧，让我痛醒了是不是就不会再这么可笑了，是不是就能不爱肖湛了，可是我都这么痛了，为什么心里还是这个人，王逸博，你真是恶心，明明从小就怕痛，怎么在爱肖湛这件事上就不怕了呢，肖湛啊，你为什么就不能对我好一点，就一点点，分点给我不可以吗，肖湛，湛，湛哥哥...王逸博最后是昏过去的，硬生生疼晕过去，他一向怕痛，肖湛这次是弄惨了王逸博。肖湛反应过来是好一会之后，他掰过了王逸博的脸，那人早就昏迷，脸压在肖湛掌心，软软的，身下的王逸博像是没有生气的娃娃。  
“王逸博你别给我装死，王逸博！王逸博！王...”  
肖湛想叫醒王逸博，但是他看到王逸博下身的床单，愣住了，他怎么没发现呢，王逸博的下体撕裂床单都被染上了很多血，王逸博脸色惨白，下唇因为牙齿用力都破了皮。肖湛突然有点发慌，他下了床掏出了手机拨通了蒋汀的电话。  
“喂，蒋汀，你过来一下，帮我看看逸博，嗯，现在。”  
挂了电话的肖湛披上了衣服，解开了王逸博的手，之后就坐在床边，他不知道该干什么，所以他就这么坐着，看着王逸博，不知道从什么时候开始，这个小屁孩长大了，长得更加好看了，是那种通透的好看，因为保护的好，他不怎么与人结交，但是对人都是和和气气的。本来肖湛是很喜欢王逸博这个弟弟的，可是...可是他怎么能答应跟他结婚，抢走原本属于小夜的东西呢！对，一切都是他的错，如果不是他，他跟小夜一定会很幸福的。  
“叮咚，叮咚”  
肖湛下楼开了门，蒋汀跟着肖湛急急忙忙上了楼，看到眼前的景象，蒋汀愣住了。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“哦，我太久没做了，没控制好，”  
“肖湛...你真的是没控制好吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我什么意思！这句话我要问你，王逸博身体很差，所以之前我叮嘱过你们做那种事一定要做好前戏，可是你怎么做的？我是傻子么？他这个样子，你只是一句没控制好！肖湛说实话，别人说你爱逸博，可是我一直觉得你对逸博并不好，现在我越来越确认了。当我求你，他真的很好，如果你不喜欢，早点离婚，千万别糟蹋他，不然你真的是个人渣。”  
蒋汀说完一番话，开始细心为王逸博检查，又打了水替他擦了身子，上了药，一切结束后，肖湛送走了还在生气的蒋汀，回到了卧室，看着王逸博的睡颜，心中思绪万千，我为什么会那么着急。难道...不可能，我的心里只有小夜，绝不可能有别人，王逸博你这样都是自作自受。


End file.
